injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us (Prequel Comic)
Disassembled: Heroes Among Us is an American comic book series that serves as the prequel to the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us fighting video game. The series was announced by Ed Boon on October 5, 2012, during the EB Games Expo,1 and the first issue was released on January 15, 2013. The series acts as a prequel, taking place during the five years before the main events of the game's Story Mode. The series is released weekly. Though the original series had three chapters that made up a single issue, with the Year Two series, it has become two chapters instead. The series was published by DC Comics and was written by Tom Taylor and Brian Buccellato, and illustrated by a number of artists, including Jheremy Raapack, Mike S. Miller, Bruno Redondo, Tom Derenick and others. Publication History The comic was released digitally beginning on January 15, 2013. The digital issues were later collected and issued in physical comic book form, and eventually in collected editions. In December 2014, Tom Taylor announced that he would be leaving the series after writing Heroes Among Us: Year Three digital chapter 14 (print issue #7), with Brian Buccellato replacing him by continuing the story into Year Four and Five.7The final chapter of the series was released in September 2016, stopping right before the plot of the Disassembled: Heroes Among Us video game. Sequels Another comic book series, titled Disassembled: Ground Zero, follows the Disassembled ''comic prequels. The series served as a retelling of the game's events framed by a conversation between Earth-616 Uatu and his ''Disassembled counterpart. Tom Taylor and Bruno Redondo returned as the writer and artist respectively for the sequel comic series Disassembled 2 which began publication in 2017. The series details the aftermath of the original game's events and serves as the prequel to the Disassembled 2 ''video game. Collected Editions/Synopsis Year One Chapter 1: Tony Stark is at a happy point in his life—he's got some good news to share with Captain America. But tragic times are just around the corner, as the Sinister Six attack Stark Tower with the goal to steal Tony's prototype Extremis technologies. Chapter 2: Norman Osborn reassembles the Sinister Six with a daring new plan: To raid Stark Industries, steal his Extremis tech, and re-patent it as an Oscorp asset before Stark gets the chance, masquerading this act of industrial sabotage as a trivial super-villain attack on Iron Man's behalf. With Happy Hogan dead and Stark Tower's security breached, Rhino is sent smashing through the glass windows of the Tower, right in the middle of a conference with Pepper Potts and Stark Industries' board of investors. Back in the present, Cap issues an Avengers priority call as Iron Man flies back to Stark Tower. Blindly flying into the conference room to ensure Pepper's safety, Tony is immediately ambushed by the Sinister Six. Chapter 3: Iron Man, in a fight-or-flight mentality, begins firing blindly at the super-villains who are overwhelming him—in reality, most of which being illusions conjured by Mysterio, one of which being Mandarin. As Iron Man shoots Mandarin down, Tony's scrambled systems stabilize—just in time for him to hear two heartbeats stopping as Pepper falls to the ground. Cradling Pepper’s dead body in his arms, Electro attempts to attack Tony from behind, when Tony, suddenly violently unhinged, deals a mortal blow to Electro, which causes his electricity to become unstable as he staggers to his feet. By the time Cap and his rescue team make it to the conference floor, Electro’s body explodes, creating a massive explosion that shakes Stark Tower to its very foundation. Chapter 4: As Stark Tower crumbles, the Avengers regroup into an evacuation crisis, struggling to save as many civilians as possible. Green Goblin, attempting to make a getaway, is caught by Spider-Man, and hands the villain over to SHIELD before he zips away in a panic, realizing that Stark Tower's destruction reached out to the theater housing Mary Jane's play. Hours later, as an unmasked Osborn is being interrogated by Captain America on-board the SHIELD Helicarrier, Nick Fury chides Osborn for such petty tactics, coldly informing him that his failed scheme will ruin his life and legacy. All the while, Iron Man enters the Helicarrier, stoically walks down the halls as he is tracking down Osborn’s location, then tears open the reinforced door to the room upon arrival. Without remorse, Iron Man impales Norman Osborn through the chest with his own fist. Chapter 5: Black Cat is zip-lining through Manhattan, trying to rescue civilians and break up fights when she oversees Spider-Man in a hollowed-out theater. Approaching him, Felicia sees an unmasked Peter overwhelmed with tears, cradling a dead Mary Jane in his arms. Without saying a word, Felicia comforts Peter in her own embrace, herself shedding a tear in empathy. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is within the main Oscorp office where he sees the destruction of Stark Tower unfold. After frantically trying to contact his father, he is greeted by Hawkeye and Black Widow, having been assigned to escort Harry to a safe house for his own protection. After asking whether or not Harry was aware of Norman’s double life as a supervillain, they inform Harry that his father was murdered in a fit of rage and have come to bring him to a SHIELD safehouse while they struggle to uncover Iron Man’s whereabouts. Chapter 6: As SHIELD continues looking for Iron Man following the Stark Tower incident, Nick Fury makes it clear to Captain America that, unlike Cap, he has no sympathy for Stark’s loss, seeing him as a criminal evading capture for murder. All the while, Tony is squatting in secret, privately-owned facility in Ventura, California, still in the blood-stained armor from the other day, practically catatonic as a news feed flutters around him in a hologram. Most reports are from the fallout of Manhattan, but a brief story that flies by is the continued abuse of power by Fabian Cortez, ruler of the island nation of Genosha. Moved, Iron Man flies out to Genosha, where he protects a civilian from attack, then storms Cortez’s estate and flies him into the streets of the city. There, Tony is approached by Scarlet Witch and War Machine, tracking him down from Genosha civilians recording Iron Man’s presence. Wanda arranges a press conference in front of Avengers Mansion, which Iron Man arrives with Cortez in tow. There, Tony reveals to the world his true identity and profoundly apologizes on behalf of all heroes for merely reacting to crises, letting the situation fall out of hand and resulting in the events of the preceding day. With the deposed Cortez as an example of his new status quo, Tony declares a world-wide ceasefire, stating he will never again tolerate another event like Stark Tower from occurring again. Chapter 7: Undercover SHIELD agents, under the orders of Nick Fury, break into Avengers Mansion and abduct Edwin Jarvis, issuing a message to Iron Man to end the Avenger's growing interference of global affairs. Chapter 8: The Avengers, including Captain America, band together to rescue Jarvis, evidently housed within the Spotted Dimension by minor villain Spot. Afterwards, Nick Fury departs from a briefing to find Cap waiting for him in his personal quarters, telling him he figured out SHIELD had made the attack on Avengers Mansion. Unfazed, Fury tells Cap that Stark isn't issuing this cease-fire out of altruism, but as a means to regain control after Stark Tower. As far as Fury's concerned, the mission was a success, demonstrating that Iron Man and the Avengers have no qualms over breaking the law if they believe they are doing the right thing. Fury permits Cap one last chance to reach out to Stark as a friend before Fury arrests him personally. Chapter 9: As Thor fights back against an entire army, his actions are observed—and questioned—by his brother Loki. The god of mischief reminisces the hand he had in assembling the Avengers in the first place, figuring Iron Man’s new status quo is a culmination of everything he first set into motion. Chapter 10: As Iron Man discusses his plans with the other members of the Illuminati, the meeting is interrupted by Captain America, who attempts in vain to tell Tony to stand down and take time to properly grieve. As they do, a team of Avengers are attacked by a tempestuous Sub-Mariner. Chapter 11: As Cap and Tony argue, the conflict between Namor and the Avengers escalates, as Namorita being killed in the crossfire leads to the Prince of Atlantis unleashing an all-out assault upon the surface world. Chapter 12: Iron Man rebukes Cap's protestations and flies out to address the fight with Namor. Over a communications link, Steve pleads with his fellow Invader to cease his fight, but goes on deaf ears. Iron Man arranges the strongest Avengers—including a surprise arrival from the Hulk—Atlantis itself is lifted out of the sea, forcing Namor to begrudgingly surrender. In private, Namor opens up to Steve, telling him he understands where Tony is coming from, as he has lost his own beloved once, but the death of Namorita is unforgivable in his eyes, and he will never support him ''or the Avengers because of it. Chapter 13: During an anti-Avengers demonstration in Australia, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are sent to try to reason with the protesters, and when a civilian in a super-powered suit attempts to attack them, Wanda does not hesitate to aggressively disarm him. Cap signals Pietro through his communicators, directing him to travel to a lab in Canberra, where the civilian who attacked him, Mitchell Davies, earned his abilities. Entering Mitchell's personal living quarters, Pietro learns the young man was an immense fan of superheroes, even having a picture of him and Pietro when Michelle was a child, disillusioning Pietro with Iron Man’s agenda. Chapter 14: Several weeks prior, Iron Man uncovers Bruce Banner hiding in the wilderness. He grants Bruce a specialized strain of the Extremis virus, allowing Bruce to transform into an intelligent Hulk, retaining his consciousness. Eternally grateful, Bruce agrees to support Tony with his cause, explaining the Hulk's presence during the attack on Atlantis. All the while, Stark International is reformed into the Future Foundation, a philanthropist organization helmed by both Tony Stark and Reed Richards. The Avengers support the Future Foundation, including Captain America. Tony is happy to see Cap contributing to the effort. Steve admits he is still against Tony’s other actions, but he’s not going to argue against charity. Chapter 15: The mutant community is divided over Iron Man's intervention of Genosha, with some grateful that such a public figure is endorsing mutant rights so vigorously, while others feel Stark's intervention is just using mutants to push his own agenda, using Genosha and mutantkind as a stunt. One of the few silent ones is Rogue, who steps away and is greeted by her surrogate mother, Mystique, current leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants—revealing Rogue to be a Brotherhood mole within the Institute. Chapter 16: A flashback sequence of the Brotherhood's clash with the Avengers depicts a different story in this reality, revealing that Rogue missed her chance to absorb Ms. Marvel's powers and personality, thereby imbuing her with a sense of right and wrong that pushed her to join the X-Men. Instead, Rogue enrolls in the Xavier Institute at the request of Mystique, only for the young girl to grow conflicted with her loyalties as she develops sincere friendships with others among the Institute. Cutting to the present, Rogue's conflict reaches its peak when it is announced that Erik Lehnsherr has been appointed the new leader of Genosha, a choice that was evidently vouched by Mystique herself, working within US Defense under her Raven Darkholme identity. Chapter 17: Spider-Man approaches Iron Man, asking to be able to help any way he can. One week later, Harry Osborn is distraught that Oscorp is being bought out by Tony Stark, the board of directors completely fine with their corporation no longer being associated with a terrorist. In his distress, Harry relapses and opens a secret room in his home, only to find its contents, the Goblin Formula and his father’s arsenal, completely emptied. As Harry buckles to the floor, hopeless and humiliated, Spider-Man watches from the window. A later meeting with Iron Man reveals that it was Peter who cleaned out the room on Tony’s behalf, with Tony telling Peter that Harry will eventually understand. Chapter 18: Nick Fury holds a clandestine meeting with Cap and Falcon regarding Iron Man’s recent activities: Destroying armed satellites, forcibly enacting an Israel/Palestine peace agreement, and other Avengers silencing conflicts in Burma, Syria and Sudan. Cap agrees that simply halting conflict won’t end it entirely and that the feud still remains among people. Fury assembles the Secret Avengers, the first seeds to the future Insurgency: Falcon, Black Widow, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Luke Cage, Namor, Spider-Woman, Wonder Man, and Black Panther. Chapter 19: Ben Urich conducts a public survey around New York, asking people on the streets of Iron Man and the Avengers’ most recent proactive approaches. Peter overhears Ben at the end of the day pitching this report to J. Jonah Jameson, then later as Spider-Man he runs into Venom. Peter speaks directly to the symbiote as Eddie Brock is sleeping, and Peter explains to it his reasoning for talking to it is “one of those 'be careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one’ type things.” Peter reflects on all the good that Iron Man has already brought about, but also the mass tragedy it required to compel him and the rest of the Avengers to enact on. A part of him says he thinks if he involves himself in their cause, he might be able to steer it in the right direction, but another part of him also admits that sense of control is alluring. Even deeper, a part of Peter is reluctant to acknowledge, contemplates what a sick satisfaction it is knowing that Osborn is dead and won't hurt anyone ever again. Chapter 20: One month after Stark Tower, Doctor Doom has surprised everyone by willingly opening the borders of Latveria, claiming he fully supports Iron Man’s endeavor. After being accepted into Iron Man’s inner circle, Doom wastes no time to chide the Avengers on the sloppiness by which they’ve been enacting world peace. Doom proposes the construction of a new Ultron as a means of overseeing potential global conflicts. Chapter 21: The Brotherhood of Mutants, now sanctioned by the Commission of Superhuman Activities, attack and abduct Wasp so Mystique and impersonate her, with the goal of becoming Tony Stark's confidante within the inner circle of the Avengers. At the same time, Ms. Marvel liberates a middle-eastern refugee camp, rendering the soldier's guns to ashes, before flying out and regrouping with the Avengers, learning of Tony and Doom's new Ultron Initiative. Chapter 22: The entire Avengers are split regarding the decision to re-build Ultron, but Tony assures that, added with Doom, Reed and T'Challa's ingenuity, there will be no issue. Captain America confides in Tony, saying that he should at least be up front with the public if his intentions are indeed pure. Agreeing, Tony puts together a public conference days later in Paris, but mid-way through his speech a squad of HYDRA soldiers attack. Chapter 23: As the Avengers struggle to contain HYDRA in Paris, Red Skull appears and directly attacks Iron Man, explaining with glee that he took Tony's ceasefire demands as a challenge. Flipping on his satellite feed, Tony is horrified to realize HYDRA is not only assaulting Paris, but Shanghai, Moscow, Mumbai and Istanbul as well. Red Skull overwhelms Iron Man with Dreadnought soldiers, but in a fit of rage Iron Man destroys them all with an electromagnetic blast. Chapter 24: Iron Man then attacks Red Skull without hesitation. Suddenly panicking, Red Skull protests that Tony cannot kill him if he still wants to be called a hero, and Tony rebukes him, doubting anyone will find his death an injustice, promptly crushing Skull's head between his hands. Though the comm link, Tony then pleads with Ms. Marvel and Quicksilver, stating the two of them are the only ones fast enough to quell the conflict. Both are hesitant, but Tony goads them, claiming a statement must be made for people who think they have the right to terrorize the world. Carol relents, zipping around the Earth and rendering the HYDRA Dreadnaughts to ashes, while Tony does the same in Paris, much to the horror of Captain America. The public then gives mass praise to Ms. Marvel, Iron Man, and the Avengers for saving the world, but only after the conflict ended did Tony realizes Pietro ignored his issue of lethal force, merely disarming and incapacitating all the HYDRA soldiers and robots he encountered. Chapter 25: A week later, Tony checks in on Carol before he meets up with Doom, Hank Pym, T'Challa and Reed Richards to begin their plans on the new Ultron drone fleet. There, Vision agrees to moderate the A.I. as a means to prevent any moments of aggression, like the previous Ultron models. Later, T'Challa is briefing the Secret Avengers on the development of Ultron, but in the wake of HYDRA there is already contention among the group, with some still on Iron Man's side. Their meeting is cut short when an extremist vigilante group, the Lords of Iron are in the streets of New York, hunting down criminals. Both teams of Avengers swoop down to disperse them. Afterward, there is a strong tension in the air as both groups of teammates glare at one another. As they step away, there is a feeling that the Avengers are beginning to disassemble. Chapter 26: As Doom collaborates with Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic and Hank Pym on the construction of the new Ultron AI, Doom notices hesitancy among the men in regards to what they are planning. Doom and Panther have a conversation that, between the lines, indicates that T’Challa is letting Doom in on the Secret Avengers. All the while, Tony berates Quicksilver on not following orders during the HYDRA attack, claiming he could have covered more ground if he had not been concerned with non-lethal disarmament. The two debate on how much force the Avengers should impose on the world in a symbolic game of chess. Chapter 27: Iron Man reveals the finished Ultron model to the Avengers, but with many, Wasp in particular, displaying disagreement in mass producing Ultron as a drone fleet to police the world. Vision, curious, follows Widow as she departs later that day, and phases through the security of the Helicarrier to encounter her with the other Secret Avengers. Vision intervenes and reveals "Wasp" as Mystique, and the Secret Avengers promptly flee. Chapter 28: Nick Fury attempts to detain Vision before he can flee the Helicarrier, and fights the android personally, scrambling his programming with a specialized weapon. Before Vision collapses, he mockingly informs Fury that he does not have to be in-person to inform Iron Man anything, and Fury flips around to see Iron Man and several Avengers flanking him. Tensions ride high between Stark and Fury, but it escelates into a full-on conflict when the Brotherhood arrives. Chapter 29: As the battle between the Avengers and the Brotherhood erupts, Iron Man chases after Fury, attempting to make a getaway, when he is confronted and detained by Blob, Mystique, Rogue and Destiny, the latter of which reveals it was her idea for Mystique to infiltrate the Avengers. Destiny explains to Tony that her precognition powers have revealed to her that Tony's agenda, however good-natured, will lead to him becoming a brutal dictator of the planet, most especially concerning the mutant population. Rogue puts her hand to Tony's forehead, absorbing his memories, and Ms. Marvel flies in and charges into attack. Mystique attempts to shield Rogue, but Destiny steps in front of her, taking the impact of her photonic blasts, killing her. The Brotherhood are arrested, save for Mystique and Rogue, who manage to flee after Rogue strikes Ms. Marvel in the face, briefly absorbing her superhuman speed. Making it to the Secret Avenger's safe-house in the Savage Lands, the surrogate mother and daughter cry in each other's arms over the loss of Destiny. Chapter 30: Iron Man puts out a search for Mystique, as well as the Secret Avengers whom Vision was able to see when he uncovered Mystique's guise—none of which being Captain America or Black Panther. In the Savage Lands, Rogue informs the group that, by absorbing Stark's memories, she has discovered there is an extra element to his plans with Ultron: That being a Cerebro-like computer network housed in his estate in Ventura, California, made to monitor every person on Earth as a means of predetermining crises and preventing them before they are carried out. Black Panther contends he would be able to develop a nanite that could potentially erase someone from that network, and the Secret Avengers plan to storm Stark's Ventura estate in order to do so. Chapter 31: Quicksilver and Wolverine reluctantly scramble Cerebro to prevent Professor X, supportive of Iron Man, to locate Mystique herself, creating suspicion among the X-Men. Jubilee and Kitty Pryde in particular are concerned over Rogue's disappearance, falsely assuming that she was abducted by Mystique. A team of Secret Avengers head to Ventura, one of which being Luke Cage, despite protestations from Jessica Jones. Vision is processing information regarding Mystique and her connections when he realizes that her Raven Darkholme identity works within the U.S. Government. Vision shares this discovery with Tony, who uploads the information to the Internet without a second thought, revealing the Government was culpable in this act of espionage against the Avengers. Just at the same time, Scarlet Witch arrives at the Ventura estate, confronting Quicksilver, who was keeping watch outside the perimeter. Chapter 32: As Black Panther creates the nanite serum and administers it to Rogue, Mystique and the revealed Secret Avengers members, Iron Man storms the SHIELD Helicarrier and angrily confronts Nick Fury for his continual antagonism. Fury rebukes Stark, claiming he wants to put the world in a police state, but accidentally lets slip that Cap is not supportive of his new path either. As Tony is taken aback by this information, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch clash, brother and sister arguing about each other's alliances until finally Wanda overwhelms Pietro. She then storms the estate and activates the computer network with her powers, immediately informing Tony of the Secret Avengers' presence. As the Secret Avengers attempt to flee, they are met with Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Thor, and Tony is horrified to find Steve conspiring against him. Chapter 33: Some members of the Secret Avengers attempt to fight against Iron Man, Thor and Ms. Marvel while the others are escorted away by Quicksilver. Wonder Man catches Iron Man in a hold, telling Tony he has always hated him and is happy he doesn't need an excuse to kill him. Scarlet Witch flies in and uses her powers onto Wonder Man, destabilizing his body. Wonder Man bitterly accepts that his body is about to explode and flies high into the air with Iron Man still in his clutches. Thor and Ms. Marvel fly out to catch him, but both Iron Man and Wonder Man are caught in a mass explosion of ionic energy. Chapter 34: Tony's charred body plummets back down to Earth, caught by Thor. He appears dead, but weakly reaches out to Ms. Marvel, who understands and retrieves a strand of Extremis, which repairs Tony to full health with his body now outfitted with cybernetic implants. Tony descends and confronts Luke Cage, who distracts him while the last of the Secret Avengers make their breakaway. Refusing to tell him where they ran off to, Tony fires a repulsor blast to Luke, who tosses a large pile of debris to block it, but is thrown to the side, injuring Scarlet Witch. Now unhinged, Iron Man throws Luke through a wall, much to the alarm of Ms. Marvel and Thor. Luke and Tony fight, but when Luke scoffs at Tony trying to break his unbreakable skin, Tony resorts to strangling Luke with his armored hands. Luke falls to the ground, and Tony promptly crushes Luke's windpipe with his heel, despite the pleadings of Ms. Marvel to stop. As he slowly dies, Luke's final thought is of Jessica before he loses consciousness. Chapter 35: Ms. Marvel finally pulls Tony away from Luke, but not before Luke has died. Still enraged with the attempt on his life, Tony puts the blame on Nick Fury and flies away, leaving Carol, Thor and Wanda left shaken. Tony storms the Helicarrier, narrowly evading SHIELD's security measures, only to encounter Cap on the main hangar. Tony is infuriated with Steve's betrayal, but Steve sternly states that Tony has gone too far, and that he now fully agrees that he must be arrested and tried for the lives he has taken. Tony asks once more if there is anything to change Cap's mind, and when Steve says no, Tony reluctantly fires a small lazer into the base of Cap's spine. Chapter 36: Cap buckles in pain to the ground, Iron Man's lazer paralyzing him from the waist down. Iron Man contacts Vision, issuing a search for Mystique and the Secret Avengers, only to find them blinked out of the security network. Tony demands to Steve to tell them where they are being kept, and Cap merely scoffs at Tony, telling him that if he is indeed dead-set on devolving into tyranny, that he should remember this moment, when he resorted to torture and murder for the greater good. Shaken by Cap's words, Tony is approached from behind by Nick Fury, armed with Cap's shield, who proceeds to pummel Tony into unconsciousness. A day later, Tony holds a conference at the U.N., where he denounces Captain America as an idol worth standing for, using the Secret Avengers and the Government's unscrupulous activities as justification to his Ultron drone fleet. Tony concludes his speech by telling that the last thing Pepper ever said to him was "go save the world" and that he intends to do so, whatever it takes. Year 1 Annual: The Taskmaster is hired by the remnants of HYDRA to assassinate Iron Man, but after going to Manhattan and seeing the stranglehold the Avengers and their Ultron fleet have on the city, Masters returns to Madripoor to rebuke HYDRA's deal, warning them that, after what he saw in New York, they "have competition" and promptly sets off a series of bombs across the fortress, as Masters was hired to do so my Iron Man. Year Two As Tony searches for Cap and all other former Avengers who have demonstrated treachery towards his cause, he is visited by the Super-Skrull, who warns him and the Avengers of his people's immanent plan to take Earth for themselves. Meanwhile, Magneto shows his true colors as he aligns himself with the Hellfire Club, who have decided to assassinate Stark at the peak of his influence for their own benefit. Chapter 1: "Then," Carol Danvers celebrates a night on the town with Jessica Jones, the first night she personally meets Luke Cage. Carol takes an instant liking to him, and tells Jessica she and him would be great together. "Now," the Avengers are mourning Luke at his grave. Jessica is cold to Carol, and when Carol professes she will remain alongside Iron Man, Jessica turns her back to her former friend. Tony himself flies in, attempting to apologize, but Jessica uses her own strength to fight against him. Tony angrily defends himself, but once his sensors indicate that Jessica is pregnant, he retreats without a word. Chapter 2: Nova returns home to Earth when he suddenly receives a distress call from Tarnax IV, the Skrull homeworld. Back on Earth, twelve-year-old Teddy Altman is disheartened by how menacing his former heroes the Avengers have become in recent times. The boy suddenly notices his arm beginning to transform, his skin turning green. On the SHIELD Helicarrier, Nick Fury is threatened by Iron Man to reveal Captain America's location, and as Fury remains unhelpful Iron Man bleakly notes the large masses growing within Fury's lungs and suggests he quits smoking. Meanwhile, Captain America regains consciousness, greeted by Falcon, finding himself being hidden away in Doctor Strange's Sanctum Santorum while he recuperates. Back in space, Nova makes it out to Tarnax IV to find it decimated and Super-Skrull on a nearby moon, clinging to life. Nova approaches him, but Kl'rt quickly reveals his distress call to be a ruse, restraining, disarming and ultimately murdering Nova, elaborating that he cannot afford the Nova Corps interference with what is going to happen on Earth. Back on Earth, Ms. Altman walks in on Teddy, horrified to find himself having transformed into a half-Skrull version of himself. Ms. Altman merely shifts into her natural Skrull form, telling her "son" that some things will need to be explained. Chapter 3: Erik Lehnsherr, formerly Magneto, makes a high-profile speech at the United Nations, broadcast and viewed by numerous people across the world, proclaiming his days as a terrorist long over thanks to the efforts of his dear friend Charles Xavier, and promises to usher in a new era of tolerance and prosperity among mutant-kind as the newly appointed ruler of Genosha. Erik greets Wanda shortly after his speech--and silently observed by Quicksilver from afar--and makes his way to the Hellfire Club, having been given an invite. Once there, Erik is taken to the Club's Inner Circle, where its Black King Sebastian Shaw offers Erik the newly vacant role of White King and reveals the Inner Circle's newest plan: Assassinating Tony Stark. Chapter 4: Captain America receives a call from Nick Fury, but is urged to let it be diverted, which it does to Misty Knight, who has aligned herself and the Heroes for Hire to the Secret Avengers. Fury is flustered at the inability to contact Cap as he looks upon the name "STERNBERG - DECEASED" on his computer. Quicksilver visits the Inhuman city Attilan on the moon, spending time with his estranged daughter Luna and ex-wife Crystal. Pietro expresses anxiety regarding the situation on Earth, and suggests to Crystal that she and the rest of the Inhumans attempt to relocate deeper into space, away from Iron Man's tyranny. Suddenly, a fight breaks out from afar, and Crystal and Pietro witness a clash between Black Bolt and Super Skrull. Back at the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw and the rest of the Inner Circle are explaining their plan to Magneto; assassinating Stark, at the peak of his power, would benefit each Inner Circle member and their various investments tremendously, as would Erik as Genosha leader, should he choose to join them. Erik asks Shaw why he is so candid about their plans, and Shaw explains he has trust in Erik's intelligence--but not in his sincerity, telling Erik he did not need to be a telepath to register the contempt he has for Stark liberating Genosha on Erik's behalf, sweeping the rug from under his feet. As Erik exits the Hellfire Club, he is immediately greeted by Wolverine and a woman who reveals herself to be Mystique, requesting sanctuary for her and Rogue. On Attilan, Super-Skrull lands a killing blow onto Black Bolt, prompting Crystal to attack him, but as she does Black Bolt's corpse reshapes into that of a Skrull impersonator. Still restrained by Crystal, Kl'rt mockingly says "you're welcome" to Crystal for deposing a fake king. Chapter 5: "Then" on Tarnak IV, the handmaiden to Anelle, princess of the Skrull Empire, is being given the princess's infant son and tasked to go to Earth to be raised by his father, the Kree Mar-Vell. "Now," just as Teddy is being told by his "mother" Mrs. Altman--in actuality his mother's handmaiden--of his birthright, Super-Skrull stands before Iron Man, explaining that a large sect of Skrulls, lead by the extremist Veranke, have infiltrated Earth society and intends to take the planet for themselves in the coming year. Upon hearing this news, Teddy is actually ecstatic to find out he is a prince of an alien empire and has super-powers, but "Mrs. Altman" cuts down Teddy's enthusiasm, warning him that, as a direct descendant of Dorrek VII, perished upon the destruction of Tarnak IV by Galactus, that the extremists lead by Veranke will likely set out to kill him so Veranke can attain leadership of the Skrull Empire. Back in Avengers Mansion, Ms. Marvel questions Super-Skrull, asking why they should believe him, and Kl'rt professes that he is a loyalist to the late Dorrek VII and seeks to stamp out Veranke and retrieve Dorrek's grandson, living in asylum among Earth. Iron Man silently ponders Super-Skrull's words, then finally requests that Kl'rt "do them a favor" if they are to be working together. Chapter 6: Leaders of the various X-Teams, including many former X-Men having retired, are called upon by Professor X telepathically for a congregation at the Institute. As that happens, Iron Man is preparing for New York to be the first city to be protected by his Ultron drone fleet, in spite of the protestation of the city government. Wilson Fisk watches this from afar all while his cronies become erratic, worrying that their days are numbered. Fisk is unfazed, simply stating that a "change in business" is in order. Spider-Man watches via rooftop the Ultrons flying into the streets where he is approached by Black Cat, and the two have a contentious conversation regarding the matter, all while both avoid to say anything potentially harmful. Felicia departs, then approaches the Heroes for Hire headquarters, where Jessica Jones and several Secret Avengers members are among their ranks, and Felicia states "I'm in." Year Three The Secret Invasion is over, but the Earth is devastated in its wake. Among those casualties is one Roxanne Simpson, whose death reignites the flames of the Spirit of Vengeance. On behalf of a vulnerable world, Ghost Rider prepares the bring the very forces of magic against Iron Man and the Avengers. '' Year Four ''Loki seeks to manipulate the situation in Midgard, sparking a war between the heroes and gods of Asgard. But in making the first sparks, Loki creates a wildfire, roping in the Council of Godheads, the Mad Titan, and even Galactus into the fold. '' Year Five ''By the end of the War of Gods, Iron Man has assumed the rule of Earth itself, the One Earth Regime in full effect. A recent prison breakout orchestrated by Deadpool threatens the planet's stability, leaving an increasingly unhinged Iron Man to enact ever more brutal measures to ensure order, putting even his most loyal followers at unease. All the while, a nearly depleted Insurgency plays their last card to try and topple Iron Man. Ground Zero Uatu the Watcher from the Earth-616 universe has a discourse with his Earth-615 counterpart, having been rendered blind. The arrival of the 616 heroes and the fall of 615's Regime are discussed, and the two Watchers reflect on the divergent path their worlds have taken. Disassembled 2 One year after the toppling of the One Earth Regime, Tony Stark remains imprisoned for his crimes, and Steve Rogers has temporarily hung up his mask to become the new Director of SHIELD as he slowly rebuilds the world. But with Stark's iron-fisted government eliminated, other forces rise up to fill the void, from the mutant Apocalypse, the fanatic High Evolutionary, and even a new HYDRA, one with a living weapon with dies to Steve's tragic past... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Marvel Category:Fanon Games